halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
UNSC Call to Valor (FFG-315)
''"The Valor is so heavily modified its hardly a charon anymore. No more a charon than a paris-class is a strident... I suppose that's where they got the idea for the Deliverance though." '' Ship History Operational Deployments I Human Covenant War 2525-2552 The Valor participated in the battles of Verent, Paris IV, and Ballast becoming one of the more seasoned UNSC vessels to last the entirety of the war. It underwent several refits during this time and a major repair and overhaul period took place in 2530 in which the Valor was forced to forego multiple scheduled upgrades and repairs in order to the defend the orbital refit station from covenant attack. Battle for Earth Prior to the Battle for Earth the Valor was recalled to defend it after being out of range to assist during the Fall of Reach. With suspicion that a two stage final invasion plan may be in progress Earth was immediately bolstered with what remained of nearby colonial fleets and straggler vessels for the imminent invasion of Earth. Originally assisting with the space battle above the Valor would not go planet-side until the secondary wave of covenant forces arrived. With the bulk of the invasion forces in East Africa the Valor assisted in multiple operations on the East-African coast eventually making its way north to repel Mediterranean invasion forces. A short time after reports of the Macapa space tether being destroyed were circulated the Valor responded to the Siren's Bane distress beacon as it crashed in Egypt. After assisting the survivors and evacuating the crew the battle was largely over. The valor returned to orbit to assist in mop-up operations alongside Covenant Separatist forces. Post-War After successfully surviving the war, not without some much needed refit, the frigate took on a deterrence role against pirate, insurrectionist, and remnant forces within the outer colonies region too far for direct policing force by the UNSC. In 2554 the Valor was patrolling an asteroid belt in the outer colonies when responding to an outdated distress beacon launched in 2536. Upon final approach to the distress signal the Valor was ambushed an took a grazing shot by a plasma torpedo against the bridge. The damage Crippled the ships bridge and exposed it to the cold of space killing all present bridge crew including long standing captain Commander Jacob Mclellan. At that time Lt. Nathan Carter Larose was able to access the bridge and pilot the husk out of harms way using archer missiles and countermeasures to create a field of debris and missile fire biding time for a slip space jump to be charged and executed. Overhaul & Refit Upon returning to dry dock the Valor was processed for immediate refit and had its entire bridge module replaced with a Strident Heavy Frigate bridge mod. Lt. Larose was promptly promoted to Lt. Commander and given command of the ship as able and daring officers were in short supply so soon after the war. The valor was modified extensively during its refit period which saw the addition of 500 archer missiles, two M870 point defense guns, and an improved heavy Magnetic Accelerator Cannon with shield piercing tuning. Most notably however was its upgraded bridge module. Operational Deployments II Jaeter Crisis Joining newly assigned Captain Larose was the A.I. Optio who had overseen the six month dry dock period. The two newcomers to the Valor bonded effectively and served together for years to come. After a short period of scattered operations testing the integrity and capability of Larose and the ships refit the Valor was eventually stationed with the Jaeter peace-keeping fleet as a support vessel. During the Valor's tour on Jaeter she participated in orbital, air, and ground support operations along with humanitarian aid convoy programs put forward by the Valor's acting Captain; Larose. The UNSC Call to Valor became integral in peace negotiations between Jaeter's militia/independence movement and the UNSC forces. Following the planets assault by a covenant remnant force the Valor was the only remaining UNSC ship stil operational. Lt. Commander Larose with the help of his ground forces leader Athena Maye, and the expert flying skills of Sylvia Farkas the UNSC forces were able to hold out long enough for reinforcements to arrive. Following the battle the Valor lead a scavenging operation to capture a shield drive from one of the adrift enemy ships. Thanks to the Huragok present the Call to Valor was equipped with a covenant shield drive. The Valor remained on Jaeter the following months and assisted in pushing back a Jiralhanae lead remnant force who raided and occupied parts of Jaeter, the ensuring battle lead to Larose suggesting a counter attack the Howling Packs next target, a glassed world from 2538 known as Havannah. Unknown however was that Havannah had not been glassed and over the last two decades had continued the human covenant war without knowledge of galactic affairs. The covenant forces on the planet known as the Nou Jeeneh Raiders and the human forces; Republic of Elysia had been regressed to pre-industrial states following the attack and subsequent abandonment in 2538. The JDSS Seyer as the flagship of the Jaeter forces on Havannah was able to host a peace summit between the two warring factions ultimately ending in the elected annexation of Havannah under the Jaeter government. Beta Mu V Incident and Recalling Responding to a relayed distress signal from the Beta Mu system the Valor withdrew from Jaeter to investigate. Follow-up reports lead the Valor to be re-prioritized away from Jaeter to assist in policing UNSC fringe space with the rest of Battlegroup November who had recovered from its battering on Jaeter the year prior. Requiem Campaign The Valor would later accompany the UNSC Infinity during its second tour on Requiem in February of 2558, commanded still by Lt. Commander Nathan Carter Larose. During the Valor's tour on Requiem she was stationed on the far side of the Dyson Sphere to aid Fireteam Thermal and the team's efforts in establishing fire bases and research installations beyond the primary influence of Jul' Mdama's Covenant forces. The combined forces lead by the Valor would successfully secure a region of requiem and were amidst preparations for large scale UNSC occupation of the installation when it began to fall into the systems star. Fireteam Thermal at the time being three days without communication and suspected to be possibly lost on their last mission investigating an underground complex. After evacuating all groundside units Lt. Commander Larose withheld from abandoning the Spartans to the very last minute. Moments before the Valor would enter slip space the lost Spartan IV team would be teleported into the ships hanger with an escort of sentinels. Through overlapping slip space fields the Valor's Shaw Fujikawa drive malfunctioned and the Valor made a blind jump and arrived with a heavily damaged slip space drive. With the help of the Marine, ODST, Spartan, and newfound Sentinel forces the Valor was able to conduct operations against pirate forces and successfully fend off two Kig-Yar pirate vessels and an insurrectioniist held Mako Class Corevette. Through docking the ships and rerouting power supplies the combined battlegroup was able to slip space back to Earth by using the Mako Corvette's drive. Final Resting Upon arrival to Earth the Valor was disembowled and the injured crew all taken into medical care. Lt. Commander Larose was promptly promoted to Commander and given immediate shore leave during which time he was interviewed and given command of the prototype ship, UNSC Deliverance, a new assault class of Frigate largely replacing and improving upon the aged Charon in her duties. As for the Valor, her severely damaged internals and her outdated hull made her no longer space worthy. After being towed back into orbit around Cascade the Valor was outfitted into a training station for naval academy cadets and an interactive museum peice. The Valor technically still a commissioned warship goes on mini-day cruise patrols in system to help officers train for operations aboard a UNSC frigate. Gallery Bridge Frigate Bridge.JPG Valor Bridge.JPG Valor Bridg.JPG Comparison Trivia * The UNSC Call to Valor harbors a prototype Stealth Pelican equiped with electro sensor silencing, shields, six hard points, a roll rage, roof mounted cannon, spartan Laser, and two nose mounted machine gun turrets. The Destiny as she has been coined also features anti missile flare countermeasures. Category:Deliverance Category:Individual Ships Category:Frigates Category:Individual UNSC Ships